Forever
by somehowiknow
Summary: Have you ver wondered what Belaa's life would have been like if Jake was at the cliffs with her? That is exactly what I did. I put Jacob with Bella, and I hope that it goes well between them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Bella, Jacob, Seth, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Sam, Leah, Charlie, Billy, Sue, Harry, and Old Quil are all characters from the __Twilight Saga__ and therefore are not mine._

Jacob

I was running sure the cliffs couldn't be too far off. Bella would be at First Beach waiting for me. I hope.

_Sam Bella's waiting for me, I have to go before she does something she will regret later. I promised her something and I'm not going to break another promise._

I pushed myself harder tuning out everything Sam was yelling back at me. I knew that Sam would yell as soon as I was human because I did this. But if Bella got hurt Charlie would kill me worse than Sam ever could. She was close; I could smell her and the salt from the ocean. She had to be close. I had taken little to no time to transform and at that same instant I grabbed Bella in a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Can't-breathe-Jake"

I let her go. "Sorry I guess I'm just siked that Sam let me come here with you, you know Sam" I lied. "Let's go"

We went to her truck and drove to the cliffs. It reminded me of the first time I saw Sam and the pack Cliff diving. I tried to remember the reason Sam had aggravated me so much.

I snapped out of it in time to realize where we were. "You missed the turn" I said looking back at the road.

"Where do I turn or can I keep going forward?" She said. I laughed at her comment. "What's so funny Jacob?"

"Bella, honey if you drive forward anymore, you're going to drive us off the cliff"

The truck stopped and I could smell the salt in the water again. I could see them as I took one step forward. I grabbed Bella's hand and started to run. I picked her up and in no time we were at the edge. I put her down but I still had her hand.

"Are we going to jump or not?" I asked my dark skin feeling warmer than normal while Bella's was kinda cold.

"Yeah I guess we are but is really as safe as you said it was?" she questioned looking down.

We walked closer to the edge and Bella looked terrified. The waves were rough and Bella started to look down. I put my hand on her face. I wanted to tell her that everything would be okay but I couldn't be so sure about that.

"Don't worry it's easier and more safe than the bikes, okay please just don't worry about this" I told her grinning.

I still had Bella's hand but I traded it for a hold around her waist. I pulled her in close to me.

"One… Two… Three…"

When I was sure she was secured I took her hand with my free hand and within seconds I flung us off the cliff. I hit the water first bringing both sinking deeper and deeper into the dark blue water.

Bella

We were plummeting towards the water when I closed my eyes. Jacob's warm skin was comforting as we hit the ice cold water. Due to his height Jacob hit the water first. He sunk fast dragging me down with him. The deeper he went the harder it was for me to keep holding his hand. Finally I couldn't reach him anymore. I used all my strength to push myself above the surface. I took a breath when all of a sudden a wave pushed me back under the water. I made it to the surface and another wave hit me, and sent me flying back against the cliffs.

I sunk like a rock this time. I hadn't heard _his_ velvet voice. I would let go but I had no strength left to swim upward, I couldn't even tell what way was up.

_No. Please no. I don't want to die._ I thought. I was slowly loosing the air I had been holding in.

I had just plainly given up trying to swim. I remember starting to loose it before something had grabbed me.

*****

There was a feeling of real pain as another rock struck my chest. It was warm but I didn't have the strength to see it.

"Bella, Bella, honey please live" The rock paused. "For me" it added.

It struck again and I stared to cough. I took a painful shallow breath. It took me a second to realize what hit me wasn't a rock but my best friend Jacob Black.

"Please live Bella. Sam go get her truck she's going to need it or she'll probably freeze." Jake said.

"Why?" I heard Sam reply.

"Please"

"Fine"

I heard the trucks engine roar to life. Jacob struck my chest again and I coughed up even more water. I was finally able to take more than just one shallow breath. I could see Jacob. He grabbed my hand and pulled me on to his lap when he saw that I could breath on my own again. We stood up as my truck showed up with angry Sam sitting in the front.

"It's here." Sam said.

"Thanks" Jacob replied "Help me get her in."

"Why, what has she done for us?" Sam's whole upper body was shaking violently. "Why do you protect her? You put a girl before orders, before the pack, before OUR tribe." Sam was shouting now. "Jacob… You… Can't… Protect… Her." Each word was said as coldly and harshly as the one before it.

Sam was quivering through his whole body now. There was a tearing sound, and Sam was gone. In his place was a big black wolf. In that same instant Jacob through himself in front of me and started to shake as violently as Sam had.

"Calm" he muttered clearly for his own sake.

He had finally stopped quivering. He was noticeably upset with himself. Jacob pulled the doors open. He slid me in the passenger's side and walked to the driver's seat. He sat down and before he closed the door he looked at Sam.

"I can too help her." He turned from the wolf and looked at me. "Bells are you hurt? Can I help you? What can I do?"

Jacob looked younger when he was this frantic. I moved closer to him for the warmth of his skin. He looked down at me, and grinned the grin I had missed so much lately.

"IIIIII thinkkkk I'm okayyyyy but my throattt burrrrnns" I said shaking from the cold.

In record time we were back at Billy's house. I was lifted out of the truck and much to my surprise we went inside walking as close together as possible. We walked down the short hallway to Jacob's room. I sat on his bed and Jake turned to his closet. He grabbed two sets of clothes.

"Ummm they'll be kinda huge but it's all I got. I guess you'll need privacy" Jake said handing me the sweats. "I'll be in the other room if you need me."

It didn't take long to change into Jacobs too big clothes. I opened Jacob's door to see him rocking back and forth. He looked like he could use a good night of sleep. We walked over to his bed. I looked coordinated compared to him right now.

"Bella we need to talk." He said sounding a lot like Sam had earlier.

"About what?" I asked.

"Maybe, maybe, maybe Sam was right, maybe I can't save you or help you at all. I broke all the rules to see you, to keep my promise. I put you in front of orders, in front of the pack, the tribe and how I…" He stopped abruptly.

"Jacob if I'm hurting you that much, I'll leave." He grabbed my arm as I turned for the door.

"No, please stay… for me."

When I turned around Jacob was sitting his dark round pleading eyes following my every move. He looked tired but with me there he would suck that up.

"Whatever keeps the wolf happy" I said as I started to laugh. Jake did too.

"Sometimes I swear Bells, you're the only reason I'm sane. I lean on you so much I'm surprised you're willing to stay"

"Why would I want to leave?"

The phone rang three times before Jacob crossed his small room to grab it.

"Black residence," He was silent for a while and showed no emotion. "No, Billy's not here but what happened to Harry?" He was quiet again. "Does Charlie know?" Jacob looked sad, afraid even. "Okay, umm… I hope Harry recovers soon, Sue. I'll be down later to see him, promise." Click.

"What was that about? What happened to Harry?" I asked

"He had a heart attack. They're all at the hospital, Billy, Charlie, Sue, Leah, Seth, and Old Quil. None of them are fairing to well."

Jake came back to his room and he looked like crap.

"Lay down or you're going to pass out," I said. "Don't worry things will get better?"

He did and not too long after he was out cold. I thought about telling him everything. All my secrets, about _his_ voice, about how broken I really am, and how I couldn't live without _Him_. Wouldn't telling him those things just lead him on more? I did need him and maybe I would love him I was given more time. I looked down at Jacobs limp body he looked so innocent. The last time I saw him like this, I called him a murderer.

Jacob finally woke up. He grabbed my hand like he wanted to say something but he didn't. It took a while but he broke the silence.

"Bella can we talk?"

There was a difference in his tone this time. He wasn't upset or anything he was just sweet, so I sat next to him.

"Bella we're really close right, like more than just best friends right?" I nodded. "So why don't you let me get any closer? I know it hurts you to think about but just because _he's_ gone doesn't mean you can't get close to some one else." He grabbed my other hand. "I'm good for you Bells, but you keep running and maybe next time I won't be able to catch you."

He looked into my eyes. His were sad and pleading. He was right; I had to move on at one point or another. Jacob knew everything about me, everything that happened when _he_ left. Jake was right I could be happy with him.

I had never noticed the way his dark eyes shined when he was around me. Or how upset he seemed when I had to leave. His dark features were so amazing. He looked like my Jacob, I half expected him to ask if I wanted to go to his garage. Their was a part of him right now that was Sam's, the look on his face when he was just barely holding himself together. I wanted to tell Jake that he could have all of me but I just couldn't do it.

"Jake can I have my hands back they feel like they're on fire." I said moving closer to him as he dropped my hands. "Jacob I… I…"


	2. Chapter 2

_I couldn't say love but I really wanted to. "Jacob, I need you way too much. When you're gone I fall apart. If we were together and something happened to you or you just left." Tears started to well up in my eyes and I looked away. "Jacob I wouldn't be me… I would fall apart again. You fixed me up last time but who fix me again?"_

"_Bells, I wouldn't leave you okay, if it hurts you so badly I would stay no matter what." _

"_I have to go… cook for Charlie or something like that. He'll need that," I said. _

"_Bella, it's too early for dinner just wait please. I need to talk to you before you go."_

_I went to the door and started to open it. I said goodbye to Jacob and he grabbed me into one of his tight bear hugs. When he let go of me I looked into his dark brown eyes and saw his intentions. I realized what he was thinking of. In that same second that my mind was wondering, Jacob leaned in over me and kissed me._

_He was desperate and pulled me closer. I tried to push him back but failed. Jake misunderstood and pulled my arms around his neck. He started kissing me again. The kiss was long and I liked it but I didn't get why. I tried again and again to get him to stop but he paid no attention. It took a second but after a while Jacob needed air._

"_Jacob, please stop."_

"_Alright, but please answer this one question." He looked down at me smiling. "When will you come back?"_

"_I don't know, tomorrow maybe. It depends."_

_Jacob grabbed me in another bear hug. He looked down at me again, and looked as if he wanted to say something but he was holding it back. _

"_Bella, I love you. I know you already know that but I felt obligated to tell you anyway." He stopped. "I will always love you whether or not you love me too."_

"_You're right, I already knew. I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me but I really do hope that Edward" _wince _"comes back."_

"_Please Bella, come on just get a grip. The Cullens aren't coming back for you. He's not good for you." Jake shouted._

"_Like you are any better then him. At least he could control himself," I shouted back._

_The tears I had been holding back were streaming down my face. I wanted to just grow up right now. I shouldn't be crying over what Jacob was saying. The look on his face was one of pain like I hurt him more than he had hurt me with what he had been saying. I realized what I said had upset him so much he was shaking._

"_He couldn't hold you tightly when you were upset, hurt or just needed something, could he? He couldn't do half of what I can. So please answer me this, why do you hold on to something that's gone?"_

"_No he couldn't, but" I said, "he wouldn't have stood there yelling at me while I was crying."_

"_Fine, what makes you happy. This was fun while it lasted."_

"_What was fun?"_

"_Nothing you need to worry about Bella, I wont be a problem again, promise." He said._

"_No Jake I never meant anything, not like that."_

"_Whatever Bells." _

_Jake was shaking so violently that I could feel it. He was trying so hard and I couldn't help but feel this was all my fault. I pushed Jacob over the edge. I had him fix me and I couldn't return the results._

"_Jacob calm down please before you hurt yourself or worse…" _

"_All right Jacob," he said. "Calm yourself down before you hurt her."_

_While Jacob was calming himself down I made my way to the door. I took off running as soon as I was out of his house. I fell a lot as I check whether or not Jacob was following me. The dirt road turned so much and with the rain making it muddier, I wasn't sure if I could keep going. The clouds had darkened when I made it to first beach. The water was rough again now and it pushed against my ankles as I walked across the bottom of the beach. I saw Jacob and my tree not too far in the distance when a voice startled me._

"_Hey Bella, do you know Jacob is? I thought he would be with you." I heard Embry say. _

"_He's at his house, Embry, that's where I left him."_

"_Ummm… okay, I'll tell him you're here when I see him."_

"_Please, no, not now. I can't talk to him now. Jake, well he let his temper get the better of him, so, well, just don't tell him please."_

"_Alright, Bella, I won't tell him."_

_Embry turned and left when I caught a glimpse of a shadow in the background. It kept getting closer and I was more and more freaked out. Embry must have seen it too, because suddenly he was less tense. I finally saw what the shadow really was._

_Jacob had walked here from his house. Now as he pranced across the beach, he was smiling like nothing at all had happened. He shot a hostile glance at me. I looked down avoiding his eyes making it impossible for him to realize what I was about to do. He turned to Embry and they talked quietly._

"_Embry, we'll talk more in a sec, 'kay. I need to say something to Bella," he said as he turned. "Bells, I'm really, really sorry. I lost it in there; I don't care if you don't ever want to see me again. I never meant to... I didn't want to break my promise again. I made the biggest mistake losing my temper, I was afraid that I would loose you. I wanted you to see that I could be the best person for you. I was an idiot trying to make you understand that. Please Bells, just believe me, I really am sorry for everything I said. Except that I love you. Please forgive me."_

"_Why should I?"_

"_Please."_

"_Jacob, I shouldn't have gotten you that upset, it's all my fault. I lead you on in there, I shouldn't have hurt you like that."_

"_Bella it's not your fault, this one's all on me. I swear that's true."_

"_Please, the last promise, about not being a problem, please don't keep that one. I can't loose you for a stupid incident like that."_

"_Jacob, we still need to talk," Embry said in the background. "Sam wants you, now."_

_They started to leave and I grabbed Jacobs arm. He turned towards me, the sweet look leaving his eyes._

"_Jacob I really do l love you. You've been right about that the whole time. Sure what you said hurt but it made me realize that you've always been right. Don't go, not without me," I said crying again._

"_I know you do, but please I can't bring you. I can't risk you getting hurt like that. Something bad is guaranteed to happen, but I _could_ make an exception."_

_Jacob's smile was slowly returning, getting warmer as he stepped closer. He crossed the distance in two long strides. He took me in one of his bear hugs before kissing the top of my head._

"_I love you more than you love me, no matter how much you don't believe that." Jake said._

"_Jake, come on, Sam wants you, and if we don't get there, he's gonna get you for even worse than what he's already got you on." Embry said sounding frantic._

"_Fine, what's the worst that Sam can do?"_

_He nodded and held his hand. I thought about objecting but what was the point now. I weaved my fingers through his and his smile widened. _

_We walked for a mile or so before Jake knocked my feet from underneath me and started to run. _

"_Embry, we'll have to run to get to Sam from here. Bella won't be able take the route without the path to guide her."_

_We were out of the forest within half an hour. I saw Sam waiting for Jacob in the shadows. He wasn't human; he was his big black wolf. Sam snarled as I was carried in to the meadow. Jake put me down and I cowered into Embry's side. _

_Suddenly Jacob was running toward the giant wolf transforming in the process. I moved away from Embry's side slowly as the growling from the wolves became louder. Sam ran towards Jacob, pushing him to the ground. The fur was literally flying. Chunks of fur were suddenly all over. Jacob pinned Sam down and they both started to whine, and then they were gone. Out of sight out of mind and gone, out of the meadow._

"_I'm going to see what just happened cause to tell you the truth, that was odd. Neither of them looked willing to give up a second ago," Embry said running towards where the wolves had left from._

_Embry was gone and I was afraid. Afraid something was coming, something bad. Scared that Jacob was hurt. Alone, knowing Victoria was coming for me. The rain poured down on the beautiful meadow. The flowers bent in the wind sending petals flying towards me. The wind blew my hair back and made my tears seem like nothing. Finally, my legs gave way and I was on the ground. _

_Soaked, alone, afraid and crying were the only things that I could handle right now. When Embry came back, I didn't hear his footsteps in the mud so when he touched my shoulder, I nearly screamed. The heat that radiated from these boys had me wondering why I was so cold now. The cold had come from either the rain or the thought of Jacob ever getting hurt._

"_Bella, are you okay? What happened?" Embry asked as he sat down next to me._

_Embry knew me just as well as Jacob does. All the guys do I guess. Due to the whole thoughts thing, the way Jake and I hang out, it shouldn't be a surprise how close I could be with any of the guys._

"_What, nothings wrong. Why?"_

"_Oh nothing I guess, I just thought since you were sitting here crying something had happened." _

_I got close to Embry, and he put his arm around me. He had a large smile on his face but I could see past that. The pain he was trying to hide was visible behind the warm look on his face. I felt bad for his pain, he looked like Jacob had when he first transformed. _

"_I know what happened out there, do you want to?"_

"_Okay"_

"_First off, Jake told me to tell you that he was really sorry he had left like that. I wanted you to know something too," He paused and looked down. "Jake has never been happier than he is when he's with you, please don't hurt him."_

"_Embry, are we really gonna talk about Jake or did you have a story to tell. Oh and by the way you just sounded a whole heck of a lot like Charlie," I said. "I guess it's story time."_

"_Sorry," he said. _

_Embry didn't have to be half as sweet as he was. Now he was being even more like Jacob. I was still kind of cool so I leaned my head on his shoulder._

"_So, you know how Sam and Jake were fighting, right? Well during that they heard a new voice in their head. At first neither of them recognized it but then it became clear. Quil had transformed for the first time and he was terrified. We all like this life. The freedom, the joy in the protection, it's all great. But none of us expected it to happen again._

"_So when Jake raced toward Sam, Quil's voice popped in to their heads. The second they heard it they ran to the forest. Seth saw the transformation right in front of him and wasn't sure what to think. That scared the heck out of him but he was also angry with Leah, but that's a different story._

"_The boy is younger than any of us. He let his anger get the best of him and he transformed for the first time too. He was warm, and growing nonstop as Sue had been saying. We all hoped that no one else would have to suffer the same fate as the rest of us. Sam was explaining the rules to Quil and Seth just came and well he lost control._

"_Jacob was there when Seth transformed. Seth acted on an impulse and attacked Jacob. Jake didn't have time to react and well, he blew out his right shoulder. That's all I got, before Jake went to his human form and I lost him. After that I came straight back here."_

"_Thanks for telling me this Embry," I choked out. "Do you think that you could umm… maybe drive me back to La Push. I need to see Jacob."_

"_Sure let me go get my car."_

_I watched Embry run across the little meadow. The wind was blowing faster and faster until I wasn't able to tell what was happening. The rain poured down on me and I was loosing my thoughts. _I'm all alone. Embry will be right back. _Suddenly I lost everything, my thoughts were gone and all I knew was that I was alone and unprotected. _

_The silence was shattered by the start of a motorcycle. It came out of the trees and circled me multiple times. After four times around me, the bike came to a halt before me. I managed to look up from the bike to the boy on it._

_Apparently, Jacob wasn't hurt as badly as I thought he was. He was riding the dark colored bike bareback, as usual. He looked back at the forest as he stopped like he was expecting me. _

"_Hey, Bells, you okay?"_

"_Yeah Jake, I am."_

"_Embry told me I would be able to find you here, Bells, are you sure your okay? You don't look so good."_

"_Embry… he… he said… that… you were…" I couldn't make myself say what Embry had told me._

"_What did Embry tell you?" Jake said as he pushed the bike to the ground and sat down next to me._

"_Embry said that… Quill and Seth transformed for the first time… and that Seth got kinda… stressed and upset… and he attacked you…" I was crying so hard that everything was blurred. Jacob moved closer to me, he put his arm around me and I snuggled really close to the heat of Jacobs skin. "He said that Seth attacked you and you weren't watching what was happening to you… and you were hurt really badly. That's where Embry lost you."_

"_Yes Seth attacked me. It hurt for a while, my shoulder did, but it'll be healed by sundown and I'll be good as new."_

"_How?"_

"_Remember Paul's scar? How fast it healed? Well it's the same here," Jake said as he looked at the muddy bike. "Like Embry's ride, it's a 1989 FXR Super glide."_

"_Ummm… sure it's cool I guess"_

"_Do you want to ride it back to La Push? You can get your truck and drive yourself home from there I guess."_

_We walked to where the bike was in the mud. Jacob pulled it up and steadied it for me to get on._

"_Do you remember the parts and where they are?" Jacob asked, his voice flat._

"_Yeah, the clutch is under my left hand. The throttle is under my right hand. The front break is the grip under my right hand. The back break and the gear shift are both under my left foot."_

_The bike started and I heard Jake mutter something that sounded like yeah under his breath. I started the gas as soon as he was sitting behind me. He was talking; I couldn't tell if it was to himself or to me. Eventually we were at La push. Time wasn't going by fast enough. _

_We gave the bike back to Embry and started down the dirt road. At first it was silent, but then Jacob stopped in front of me._

"_Why Bells, why?" he said. "Why do you keep pushing me away?"_

"_I thought we went over this, I'm really trying Jake, I'm trying to get over him."_

"_Sorry," he said. "I know, it's just I was thinking about what you said at the beach, and I'm just trying to help you now. That's what I keep telling myself at least."_

_I moved closer, half expecting him to back away but he didn't. I put my arms around his waist and hugged him._

"_Thanks Bells," he said offering his hand._

_I took it and we walked down the rest of the dirt road, hand in hand smiling widely. When we got to his house, I saw Charlie's cruiser. This was a clear sign we were staying for a while._

_There was a game on so Billy and Charlie were sitting on the couch. We ate the steaks they had cooked on Jacobs floor. The clock said it was 11 when we left the house._

"_I'll see you soon, promise," Jacob said as he kissed the top of my head._

_I drove home, with the cruiser following me, alone and for the first time, unafraid. When we were both inside the front door, Charlie stopped me at the bottom of the stairs._

"_You really like Jacob don't you?" he asked, prying just a little bit._

"_Yeah, I do, dad," I said. _Too much,_ I added silently. _


	3. Chapter 3

I ran up the stairs and into my room. I closed the door, knowing I wouldn't be able to hold in the tears any longer. They poured over for so long, that I couldn't see. When I could calm myself, I walked over to my computer. I read over my e-mail that was sent from Renée and replied, telling her about my week and time with Jacob. I went on and on about my time in La Push and all about the boys. My mother told me about Phil teaching her how to play baseball and how bad she was at it.

When that was finished, I walked over to my bed and turned on the radio. I grabbed my book and read for hours. I realized that the first radio station was country.

_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain, here comes me wishing things had never changed_

I flipped the station to get the stupid break up song out of my head. I wouldn't fall so hard again. The next station was no better so I tried to drown it out.

_Now that it's all said and done,_

_I can't believe you were the one_

_To build me up and tear me down_

_Like an old abandoned house_

_What you said when you left_

_Just left me cold and out of breath_

_I fell to far was in way too deep_

_I guess I let you get the best of me_

I had to change the station again looking for some sort music that wasn't all lovey dovey, but even that didn't help. I was so annoyed, and of course, with my luck it was a break up song.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_

_What could have been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

I flipped the channel for one final chance to not hear a love song. I was wrong but this one this one was different. I finally realize my feelings.

_I'm staring out into the night_

_Trying to hide the pain_

_I'm going to the place where love_

_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing_

_And the pain I feel is a different kind of pain_

This song finally sunk in. I was completely in love with Jake. Not only had he fixed my broken heart, he had fixed all of me. I had the pieces put together; I was made for Jacob as he was for me. With that as the last thought in my head I fell asleep.

Though the thought was sweet but a new nightmare came tonight. I was walking through the forest as usual, but this time I had a purpose. I saw a wolf in the distance, urging me on. I followed each of its moves before hearing the footsteps behind me. I stopped and in front of me was Jake's limp body. He had a gunshot wound to the right temple. I screamed out and woke up crying.

It wasn't the same scream; this was muffled with tears, but still loud enough to startle someone. I looked at the clock; it said it was 6 am.

I got ready for school very fast. I drove down the road slowly, making sure I didn't miss anything. I saw each rain drop fall, each animal run, and every ray of sunshine that tried to push past the clouds.

All of my classes were a blur except lunch. I sat between Angela and Mike. Mike was busy talking with Ben. Angela was talking to the new girl, Kira. She had re hair and light brown eyes. The way the teachers looked at her was like they were scared. It was the same with her little sister, Rickey.

It took a few minutes, but Angela finally noticed me, and she turned my way. She gesture toward Kira but Kira shook her head.

"So, hey Bella," she started. "How are thing with you now? I didn't see you at all over spring break."

"Oh, things are good, I've kind of been seeing some other friends on the La Push res. So how are thing between you and Ben?"

"Things are great, I don't think anything could get any better," she said. "Seeing other friends, eh? You mean like a boyfriend?"

"Not exactly, I've been hanging out with him since Edward left, Mike knows the guy."

"He's from La Push you said, right. Aren't those guys supposed to be like really muscular and hot? Wait, do I know him?"

"He was at the beach last year with us, so you might know him."

I hadn't notice that Jess was over here now too. She leaned in closer to us and looked as if she was going to ask a question. She did.

"What does he look like? Did you guys kiss yet? Is he amazing?" She asked. "Oh, I almost forgot, what's his name?"

"Well, he is muscular, tan and has the most beautiful brown eyes. Yes, he is amazing, what guy isn't when they are like him? His name, it's uh Jacob, you know. Ummm, Jacob Black."

"First off," Jess started. "Ya didn't answer one of my questions. Second off, I've seen him around, and he is H…O…T hot. How did you score him?"

"Jess, Bella's boyfriend is human too," Angela turned toward me. "Jess did ask a good question, have you two kissed yet?"

"Yes," I said matter of factly.

"Oh, did I tell you guys that Mike asked me out?"

Jess blabbered on and on for the rest of lunch. By the bell, I was sort of annoyed that I had brought Jake up in the conversation. The rest of the day was a total blur. I couldn't concentrate. Jacob was on my mind all day, I could see his smile and how it didn't reach his eyes most of the time. At the final bell I ran to my truck.

As everyone left, I still sat in my truck, and for a split second, I could have sworn I was flying. I saw Jacob at his house laughing, and then it all disappeared. And I was back in my truck.

The house was quiet when I got home. I checked the messages, hoping Jacob had called. He hadn't, I felt let down. I had hoped that I would have been able to hear Jacob's soothing voice. He didn't call or do anything for the next week, and I had made up my mind to go down to the reservation.

**Jacob P.O.V**

I slowly refolded the paper's crease, making sure it would rip right. I had to be gentle with Bella; she had to know where I was going. This note would mean everything for… for us. I stopped folding it and ripped the note through the center. Then I grabbed a new piece of paper for a new note.

Bella,

I'll be out for a while. Out of town,

Just for now. I am leaving tonight and to

Tell you the truth, I don't know when

I'll be back. I can't tell you where I am

Going, but I wish I could. I know that I

Promised to see you soon, but something came

Up. Sam doesn't know that I left yet, so please,

Please don't tell him. I WILL be back by your

Graduation. I have my bike and phone if

Something happens. Bella, I love you more

Than anything.

FOREVER YOURS,

Jacob

I looked over the note, tempted to rip it up and just tell Bella I was leaving. I heard an engine cut in the front. It was too quiet to be Bella's truck so I assumed it was Charlie. _What is he doing here? _I thought. I looked out the window to see Charlie and Billy outside. I walked toward the door as they did. When Charlie opened the door, I handed him the note.

"Jacob…" Charlie started.

"Charlie, just give her the note, and tell her that I'll be back soon," I said, cutting Charlie off. "Dad, I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Sure, sure kid."

Billy watched my every move, and tried to hide it. I wouldn't take being treated like a two year old, so I ran to my room grabbed my jacket, and jumped out the window. I ran to the garage and hopped on my bike.

I sped out of La Push and down the highway. I was headed to the East coast to see the people, if I could call them that, who I would be least likely to see. Especially for the sake of Bella and me. I watched the town speed past me as I raced away; leaving the only home I had ever known.

The highway sped by, underneath me flying away. The wind would have blown most people so they couldn't see, but I saw everything clearly. Each line on the road, everything. I left it all behind me, knowing that this might be the last time I was here before Bella graduated from high school. I promised that I would be there, for her. This was all for her.


	4. Chapter 4

I road down the highway until I hit the border of New York and Pennsylvania, there, there were pastures of grass along the road. After another 10 hours of being on the road, I had decided to stop for the night. I looked at the place, it reminded me so much of the meadow that I had told Bella I loved her in.

I looked up at the stars; it couldn't be this late in Forks. Bella would still be out, maybe with Quil and Embry, or Angela Webber. Wherever Bells was, it had to be better than here. So many lights covered the roads. I knew cities couldn't be too far away. _Central New York, they had to be here. _Those leeches that had changed everything were exactly who I was looking for.

I felt the phone in my jacket pocket vibrate. At first, I ignored it, but each time the phone vibrated, I was reminded how far from home I was. After two minutes of constant vibrating, I got my phone out. I had four new texts, all of them from Bella. I read the first one,

_iJakie, y'd u leave me, I thout u said_

_U weren't gonna leave me like he did _

_Y???_

_Bellsi/_

I didn't bother reading any of the other texts; I just sat and thought for a while. I should be able to tell her what I was doing, and where I was going. I decided to tell her as little as possible.

_iBells, I gave a note 2 Charlie 2_

_Give 2 u. Look out the stars 2nite,_

_I'll c the same stars u do. C u wen_

_I get bak,_

_C u soon, Jakei/_

Under my now bare chest, I could fell the sting of the grass on my burnt skin. I laid down in the grass, watching the sky for hours before I finally drifted asleep.

_i"Bella, Bella, where are you Bella?" I called._

_Bella's hands suddenly covered my eyes, and we both started to laugh. I turned around and lifted her so she could comfortably lay her hands around my neck. _

"_Happy Valentines Day baby," I whispered. "I love you more than anything else in this world you know that right?"_

"_Yeah, I do Jakie. I love you too."_

_Bella's finger traced my lips before she leaned into kiss me. I moved a strand of hair before leaning into her kiss. After about a minute, Bella broke off the kiss, gasping for air._

"_Bells, come with me, I have some where I want you to see," I said as we started to walk._

_There was a pier down the beach, one that Bella had never seen. The only time that I had been to the peer was when I was little and my mom took me. I had another reason; it was where my dad had proposed to my mom._

"_Hey Bells, I know we are both really young," I finally said when we were at the pier. "But Bella, I love you more than I love my own life, I have a question for you, one that will change us." I got down on one knee. "Bella Marie Swan, I have always loved you, and will always love you, so will you marry me?"_

_I lifted a hand made bracelet out of my pocket. Bella grabbed it and looked over the craftsmanship. _

"_The thing says forever, and love, and the wolf is for me, the heart is for you. And I'm really sorry that I buy a proper ring, I just can't afford it."_

"_Jake, this is amazing, I wish I had something like this for you, all I got you was a fifty cent box of candy," Bella whispered._

_I laughed at Bella using my same line that I had a couple years back. She smiled too and put on the bracelet._

"_Jacob Black, I will marry you, I will love you forever and always, I promise."i/_

I woke up startled with the sound of trucks driving by ringing in my ears. I only knew one reason why I was here, it finally made sense, it was all for Bella. The only person out there I would die for.


End file.
